Jesus Take the Wheel
by Arcturus-Sinclair
Summary: J.J. was having a bad day. She and her boyfriend, David Rossi had just gotten into a fight. Just as they were going to visit her parents for Thanksgiving. Then the unthinkable happens... Prompt for Country song prompt challenge Est. Relationship


A/N: God, I'm a horrible person. Honestly. I'm so, so, so, so sorry. Between deaths, family issues, my muse dying...this just didn't happen like I wanted. And I'm not happy with it. At all. But, here's what I got. It's for Country song prompt challenge. My Song was Jesus Take the Wheel- Carrie Underwood. The rating's t. No warnings. On with the Story.

* * *

><p>This wasn't a good day for J.J. She'd just gotten into a fight with her current boyfriend, David Rossi. On Thanksgiving, right before they left to meet her parents. They were even taking separate cars now.<p>

J.J let out a sigh, pulling up to a stop light. It was the last one before she started taking the back roads. She glanced in the rear-view mirror partly to check on Henry and partly to make sure Dave was still behind her. Once she turned her attention back to the light, she saw it'd just turned green. She drove off again, letting out another sigh.

This entire day had turned to shit over a pointless argument. They were both stressed, what with all the cases and holidays...and they just exploded. She shook her head, trying to focus on the road. She drifted back into her thoughts, mindlessly driving. She knew these roads like the back of her hand, that's why she chose them. She'd be fine. Or so she thought.

Suddenly, she was swerving. Her breath caught in her throat. 'Oh, god. I'm going to die. Right now, Rossi hates me and I'm going to die,' she thought. They were right about a person's life flashing before their eyes. Images of Henry being born, Will, Rossi kissing her for the first time, Reid, her first days at the BAU...they all flew through her vision. She frantically tried to regain control of her car, trying her hardest not to panic. She couldn't die now. Not here, on some back road.

Rossi was following behind J.J., also lost in thought. His heart leaped into his throat when her car swerved. He pulled to a stop and just watched. There wasn't a damn thing he could do. This made the petty fight they had seem just that, petty. Here, his love was in fatal danger, and they fought over something he couldn't even remember. It was so unfair. He vowed silently that when, not if, she made it he'd make this up to her.

Suddenly, her prayers were answered. Her car stopped careening and rolled to a stop. She dropped her head to the wheel briefly before glancing up into the rearview mirror. Henry was still asleep. Relief flooded her and silently, she began to cry. She was still alive, Henry was unscathed.

Rossi flung himself from the car the moment J.J.'s car stopped. He ran over and pulled the door open before stooping down to pull her against him. "God, are you all right?" His voice was shaky as he held her tightly.

"I...I'm fine. A bit shaken up, but unscathed," J.J replied softly. She held onto him for dear life. After a few moments, she calmed down enough to pull back. "I'm sorry about earlier, I was just stressed."

Rossi stared at her before barking out a laugh. "Leave it to the press liaison to apologize after facing life-threatening danger." He shook his head after a moment. "And it was my fault, but that's in the past. You're safe, and that's all that matters." He gently reached up to brush her hair back, pressing a kiss to her forehead.

She smiled, resting her forehead against his. "You're too good to me, you know that?" She reveled in the contact, still needing it.

"Well, it's easy with a woman like you." Rossi flashed her a flirtatious smile. He kissed her head again, pulling her closer.

"You're such a flirt," she muttered with a laugh. After another moment, she pulled back, a bit unwillingly. "We should get going, or they'll pop a blood vessel or something" Her parents were already worried about them driving in this, apparently with good reason, so if they showed up late, they'd be in near hysterics.

Rossi frowned, not wanting to let her go for a second. She was right, though. "All right..." he murmured, standing back up. He kissed her gently before heading back to his own car. He waited for her to pull out before following her. He was still reeling, but he made sure to pay more attention to where he was going.

J.J. pulled out, also paying more attention. She didn't want another near accident, after all. She drove carefully, making it there without any more problems. She parked in the driveway, and got out. She watched Rossi pull in next to her. She waited for him to get out before sliding back into his arms. She kept an eye on the still sleeping Henry. She let out a sigh, leaning her head against his chest.

Rossi held her tightly. "That was too close. I don't want to come that close to losing you again," he admitted, quietly.

J.J. nodded. "I know...I really do." She leaned into him, taking comfort in the contact. She sighed after a moment, as her parents came out.

They walked in, hand in hand after grabbing Henry. They may have had yet another brush with death, but all it did was bring them closer. Nothing would separate them now.

* * *

><p>AN: So, again. Sorry this is crap and took forever. -sigh- Life intervened and wouldn't give me a good plot... I do hope somebody likes it. It's a lot shorter than I like. And that's another reason I've been hesitant to post it...I try for at least 1,000 words, and this isn't. Anyway. It's up. Really late. So sorry.


End file.
